


Sick on Christmas

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Food Poisoning, Sick Aaron, Sickfic, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Based on the prompt by JEWELBABYI would love to see a sick Aaron fic in this. Verse. I love a good mother Hen Robert.So the few days after Christmas Aaron is still in bed sick, he refuses to call it a hangover.





	Sick on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jewelbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/gifts).



> i am so sorry I didn't post this yesterday, i've had a crazy weekend.
> 
> This was a prompt by JEWELBABY who said "I would love to see a sick Aaron fic in this. Verse. I love a good mother Hen Robert"

JEWELBABY 

I would love to see a sick Aaron fic in this. Verse. I love a good mother Hen Robert

 

“You wanna try some soup?” Robert asks standing above the bed looking dejected after Aaron had rejected his offered Turkey sandwich and punctuated it by throwing up into his sick bucket besides the bed.

“Just water” Aaron tells him sounding miserable his voice hoarse from constantly emptying of his stomach.

“You sure you don’t want to try this turkey butty?” Robert asks waving the turkey butty he’d already made back in front of Aaron to show him the goods.

“Your joking, right?” Aaron glares.

“Why would I be joking I just want to look after you and get you better, I love you but I hate seeing you sick, don’t get me wrong the smell of sick is horrible but I can deal with that” Robert tells him placing the sandwich on the bedside table sitting down on the bed close enough to reach out if necessary but far enough away he doesn’t get a whiff of his ‘whatever they are now’s’ breath.

“That’s nice and all but I’m sure it’s your turkey that did this to me and now you want me to eat the leftovers? I’ll pass thanks” Aaron tells him heaving again and it makes Robert jump to his side his hands rubbing his back but it was a false alarm so Aaron just rests his head on Robert’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t the turkey, Turkey can have some pink init I stuck the meat thermometer in and it was over the temperature that it needed to be I used the google home hub thing you bought for the kitchen, it might however have been the three bottles of vodka, the one bottle of whisky the barrels of beer and my £100 bottle of champagne that we all consumed in the Woolpack, I thought I could handle my ale but the Dingle family could literally drink that place dry if they had the money for it thank god it was free” Robert tells him ignoring the feeble attempt at a punch Aaron aimed at his shoulder but got his chest instead.

“A hangover can’t last three days it’s December 28th It’s not a hangover I’ve had hangovers” Aaron tells him.

“You didn’t stop drinking till 1pm boxing day and I googled it and checked WEBMD and hangovers can last 72 hours you had quite a lot to drink and you didn’t really eat anything you family are bad influences and Liv has got so much blackmail material on her phone that you’re never probably going to be able to ground her again” Robert laughs.

“Where is she anyway?” Aaron asks looking up at Robert the action making his head spin a little.

“I grounded her and she’s helping Chas clean the pub” Robert lets him know scared Aaron’s going to tell him off for telling Liv off when they’ve only just gotten back together.

“Why’d you ground her?” 

“She sneaked alcohol whilst you were drunk” Robert tells him.

“That’s not too bad I used to sneak ale at Christmas all the time” Aaron tells him.

“I did myself” Robert nods not that Aaron could see he did feel it though “She did however sneak off with Gabby and Gerry at like 1am Christmas Day when you were already smashed nicking a bottle of vodka from Chas” 

“I’m going to kill her” 

“You don’t need to she had a bad hangover and I’ve grounded her for a week and don’t worry about Gerry I threatened to kill him if he ever lets Liv drink again, I threatened to kick him out again I know that wasn’t my place too as it’s your house but he’s also working extra hours to make up for it” Robert lets him know.

“It’s fine I’d have probably decked him, so it’s good you talked to him” Aaron smiles leaning up to kiss him only to have Robert dodge his kiss and put a smooch on his forehead instead.

“You stink” Robert laughs.

“If you don’t get that sandwich off the bedside table I’m going to throw up on you” Aaron warns “I’ll go over to David’s and get you some of that smart water you like and some Lucozade sports it says you need electrolytes online for a hangover” Robert tells him.

“I told you this isn’t a hangover” Aaron tells him moving his head to glare.

“Well it’s only 9am so If your still feeling ill tomorrow I’ll get a doctor’s appointment tomorrow for you”

“I could just call Alex” Aaron tells him.

“That’s not funny” Robert scolds.

“You seemed to like Alex a few weeks ago” Aaron smirks the best he can before his face scrunches in pain.

“I was drunk and so were you and he was as well I don’t want another threesome again I just want you but since you’re sick we can’t get it on can we?” Robert smirks when Aaron looks at him his eyes darkening with lust.

“We could have some fun” Aaron smirks leaning over to kiss him before he moves faster than Robert’s seen him do since he’s been sick to lean over the bed to be sick.

“I’m guessing that’s a no, I’ll go get you some medication and drinks” Robert tells him placing a kiss to Aaron’s back and getting up heading for the bedroom door.

He stops with his hand on the nob and looks at Aaron being sick he hates seeing him hurting, the illness just needs to go fast.

That’s not just because he want’s sexy time either.


End file.
